This invention relates to an entertainment system, and more particularly, to an interactive entertainment system for use in theaters.
As the pace of life continues to accelerate in the 21st century, people become very restless and bored while sitting in a movie theater waiting for the previews and feature presentation to begin. Some movie theatres fill this time period with a static slide show including movie trivia questions, intermingled with commercial announcements.
It is also the case that a generation of movie viewers has grown up with video game experience in which the game player actively controls video content. Members of this generation often find the movie experience too passive and would like to have the opportunity to influence what appears on the screen.
The ubiquity of wireless cellular phones, the internet, movie digital projection and interactive entertainment content allows their integration into the novel in-theatre interactive entertainment system disclosed herein.